Chime
by ScarletRaine13
Summary: The Zodiac curse has to be broken, but with only limited time on her hands, Sohma Suzu will have to team up with beloved Honda Tohru. It's a relationship Suzu intends to keep professional, but Tohru seems to have a way of getting close to Sohmas, Suzu included. Follows the manga starting at around chapter 60. Canon couples, and hints of one-sided(?) OCxMomiji
1. Hello Hello

Hello, everyone! This story will follow the manga and begins around chapter 60 (the summer villa part). This first chapter's pretty boring, but it gets better (at least I think it does). Please leave a Review to let me know how it is or if you have any questions or concerns.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but the OC in this is totally mine~

* * *

Summer always seemed to make her sleepy. Well, now that she thought about it in her half-unconscious state she realized that she was always pretty sleepy. She could probably blame that on the curse and the fact that she was dying.

Rubbing her face against her pillow with a groan, she wondered what time of day it was. None of the servants woke her up, figuring the more she slept the healthier she would be. Of course, sleeping more meant less boredom and pain, but it hardly cured the incurable. She twisted onto her side and blearily opened her amber eyes in an attempt to read the clock. After a couple moments, her vision cleared enough to see it was past noon.

She let out another groan knowing she had to get up and eat something, and if not for that reason, there were guests currently staying with her or, at least, occupying the same Sohma building as her.

Honda Tohru, her mind supplied as she pushed herself into a sitting position, was staying with her. She hadn't greeted any of them yet, even when Momiji had called to tell the servants they were coming he didn't talk to her. That made sense though, considering the zodiac members hated her, and Haru could deny it all he wanted, sometimes you just couldn't go against the curse.

Sliding her feet over the edge of her bed and into a pair of slippers, she wondered what Honda Tohru was like. She knew the girl was an outsider, which meant Akito probably hated her, and if Akito hated something she made sure to love it.

Once up, she stretched, groaning in slight pain, but quickly getting used to it as well. At least the summer was easy on her bones. She ran a hand through her shoulder length hair that was black at the roots and flowed into a shimmering silver, and then began to make her way to the door. She opened it slowly, letting her eyes adjust to the light before she stepped out of her room.

It wasn't until she had made her way downstairs that the servants noticed she was up. She sat at the small table and a meal was placed in front of her. It was silent as she ate, and it wasn't until she was almost done that one of the younger servants spoke.

"The young masters and Honda Tohru have gone to the beach, Suzu-sama."

Suzu just hummed; she didn't really care. She just hoped none of the more exhausting zodiac members would come by. Sighing tiredly, she continued to eat. When she was finally done, the same servant took her dishes and began to clean them, leaving Suzu to get up and waste another day of her short existence.

Hatori had told her multiply times to get a hobby, but Suzu figured there was no point if she was just going to die anyway. There was no point in gaining things that made her happy if she was just going to lose them; that's also the reason she was so adamant about not getting close to her servants or the other zodiac members.

It wasn't until hours later that the others returned from their fun, but Suzu had already relocated to her room upstairs that was in the same hallway as Honda Tohru's room. Suzu left her door open in case the girl walked by, but hours passed and the girl hadn't shown.

Eventually, Suzu decided it was time for a bath and walked to the hall's single bathroom. Usually the servants tried to do these things for her, but they were busy with the other Sohma's. Besides Suzu liked doing simply tasks; they made her feel useful and independent.

Once the bath was ready, Suzu was quick to wash up and then enter it and relax with a sigh. She loved baths; they were so warm and soothing. Often times she found herself dozing off, but this time she found her mind curious about the outsider. Hatori had told her a bit about the girl; he seemed to like her, which made Suzu even more curious.

Part of her had wanted to run down to the beach this afternoon and introduce herself but Suzu couldn't run, for one thing. Also, she didn't want to interact with the other zodiac members too much. She tried to stay away from them as much as possible, for their benefit of course.

She wasn't sure how much time passed, but eventually she did lift herself out of the tub and prepare herself for bed. It was still quite early, but already she was ready to sleep, as per her usual.

Leaving the room, she bumped into the outsider herself, causing Honda Tohru to startle and quickly fall into a bow. "I'm so sorry."

Suzu raised a brow at the girl; Honda Tohru hadn't even looked at Suzu before apologizing. Suzu wondered if this was a usual occurrence with the girl. "No problem," Suzu said slowly because it wasn't; the whole thing was just a dumb accident.

Tohru rose quickly, and Suzu almost winced at the girl's movement speed. "Ah, I'm Honda Tohru. I don't believe we've met." she said with a perplexed expression.

Suzu blinked in surprise. Had no one told Honda Tohru about Suzu at all? "Sohma Suzu, I live here."

Honda Tohru's nervousness was present on her face. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Suzu sighed internally at the apology; it hadn't even been five minutes and Tohru had apologized twice for stupid things. Then the girl seemed to startle herself and lowered into yet another bow. "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you."

Suzu sighed, externally this time, just watching this girl was making her tired. She didn't reply until Honda Tohru was standing once again, "Just because I live here doesn't mean I own the place, no point in thanking me."

"But still-"

Suzu groaned and walked across the hall towards her room. "But nothing, and don't apologize either, for anything."

Tohru followed Suzu, keeping the space between them small. "Why didn't they tell me?"

"Don't go thinking it has to do with you." Suzu paused, taking in the girl's unease. "They were probably hoping I'd sleep the entire time you were here."

Her words only seemed to confuse Tohru more. "Why would they want that?"

Suzu let out a yawn, already tired even though she hadn't been awake that long. "Because they hate me," she said as she grabbed onto her doorknob.

Tohru seemed shocked by the words. "I'm sure they don't hate you!"

"Well, the curse doesn't give them much of a choice," Suzu replied and opened her door, moving so she was halfway in the room. "I've prepared a bath, Honda Tohru," and then Suzu was in her room, door closed behind her.

"Ah, wait," Tohru called, but Suzu simply ignored the girl's pleas; she'd let the zodiacs answer the girl's questions tomorrow.

* * *

Suzu found herself being startled awake the next morning by yelling. At first, she thought something terrible had happened but as she was ripped further out of unconsciousness she realized it was excitement.

Her morning routine much went the same as yesterday, standing and groaning and stretching. However, instead of just leaving in her pajamas she turned on her room's lights and moved towards her closet. She hummed as she looked through her minimal clothing options.

She didn't care much about appearances, but her family was here so she figured she should at least make some effort. Suzu hadn't seen some of these members in years; she didn't want to worry or off put them by looking like an absolute wreck.

Suzu decided to just dress in a pair of black capris and a dark grey long sleeved shirt that she pulled up to her elbows. It wasn't her most formal wear, but it wasn't sweatpants either.

After getting dressed she quickly brushed her hair before leaving her room.

However, Suzu didn't get very far before coming face to face with Honda Tohru, and upon further inspection, Suzu could see Kisa by the girl's side. Suzu had never actually met the tiger cub, but Hatori had shown her pictures of all the zodiac members.

"Ah, Suzu-san. Good morning," Tohru greeted.

"Good morning, Honda-san," Suzu returned and then she looked towards the small girl, "Kisa."

Kisa seemed a bit surprised, but Suzu wasn't sure if that was because Suzu was there or if she was surprised Suzu knew who she was. However, Kisa quickly overcame her surprise and lowered into a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Suzu-san."

Suzu hummed in reply and looked from the cub to a surprised Tohru. "You've never met?" Tohru innocently asked, looking between Suzu and Kisa.

"There are a lot of Sohmas I've never met."

Tohru's brows furrowed in confusion as she wondered, "But I thought you were a member of the zodiac."

Suzu took a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I am cursed, yes," and then she continued on with a vague explanation, "However, I've been living here alone for a few years now."

Tohru seemed to absorb the information, but before she could ask anything else Suzu cut her off. "Shouldn't you be getting Kisa settled in, Honda-san."

"Ah, right," and then the two were off towards Tohru's room again, but Suzu could tell Tohru would have more questions later on. With a quiet sigh Suzu made her way back into her room, already tired after meeting just one member of the zodiac. She'd have breakfast once they had all left for the day.

* * *

She ended up sleeping after lunch; it wasn't that she was tired but due to boredom that she decided to take a nap. Suzu was awoken by a knock on her door; she only groaned and looked to find a servant peeking in.

"Hatsuharu-sama requested you join him for dinner."

Suzu rolled onto her side and then into a sitting position. "Ugh, what a pain," she muttered under her breath. She could just feign illness, but if she did that, she knew Haru would make his way here to check on her which meant the others would follow after him. It was safer for her to just sit through a single dinner. "Fine, I'll go over and indulge him," she supplied, earning a nod from the servant.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour," the servant told before leaving for good.

As soon as the woman was gone, Suzu fell back onto her bed.

She just passed the time with empty thoughts. One thing she'd become able to do is pass the time. Before she knew it, thirty minutes had passed so she stood and made her way to the dining room.

It would be an understatement to say Suzu was nervous. As she turned the corner, she could see familiar heads that gave her some ease like Haru and Kyo. The only empty spot was at one head of the table, Kyo on the opposite. To her right was Haru, Yuki, and then a boy she recognized as Hiro, and on her other side sat Momiji, Tohru, and Kisa.

Suzu kept her eyes downwards as she sat; she could feel everyone watching her.

"I'm so happy you could join us, Suzu-san," Tohru said excitedly, but when Suzu met her gaze she could see the outsider was feeling off.

Suzu was silent for a moment as she collected herself, and then responded with nothing but a vague hum.

"Suzu," Haru said in his usual monotonous tone, but she knew it was a warning. He didn't like what she was doing, and judging by Kyo's tensed expression, neither did he.

However, Suzu couldn't engage with them; she wouldn't allow herself to. It would save them trouble in the long run, and so she forced herself to keep up an image of disinterest. No one had begun eating yet, most looking unsure, probably because of her. So, Suzu took it upon herself to start the awkward dinner. After taking a bite everyone seemed to settle and began eating as well.

Suzu observed them carefully. She noticed the two youngest ones were being completely silent and weren't being baited into any conversations one of the others created. She next moved her eyes to Yuki and then Kyo and found both to be looking at Tohru. After watching those three for a bit she moved on to Haru, the last person she would let herself look upon. Haru was looking right at her and he did not look pleased. Suzu returned his gaze with a blank expression. It wasn't until she raised an impatient brow that he looked away towards Yuki.

She could hear Momiji maintaining most of the conversation of the table, but she didn't look toward him. Suzu didn't want to see him, even hearing his voice made her want to scream.

"Ne, Su-chan, do you want to collect stag beetles with us tomorrow?" Momiji asked with a grin on his face, but Suzu could see how forced it was. Momiji was always trying to make everyone happy; she was the same, but she couldn't do it in the same way.

Suzu wanted to say yes, she always wanted to say yes to Momiji. She just wanted him to be happy, but sadly to make sure he was happy in the future she needed to make him just a bit sad now. "No, that sounds like the last thing I'd ever want to do," she retorted in a monotonous tone, just not having it in her to add any bite to her words.

Momiji instantly deflated, and Suzu regarded him for a moment more before setting her silverware down and standing. "I've lost my appetite." The words were true, but they wouldn't know she had because of what she'd done, because of how cold and hollow she felt.

Suzu felt sick and she just wished that dumb curse would _kill_ her already.


	2. What is

It's Wednesday, which means it's time to update this story! This one is pretty short, sorry about that, but I hope you still enjoy it.

Don't forget to let me know what you think~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Suzu...

* * *

Suzu had been avoiding everyone, and thankfully, Haru allowed her to. She was just relaxing in her room, window slightly open as she sat by it. She wasn't doing anything but looking out, and her gaze was unfocused until she saw them making their way into the yard.

They had watermelons that they quickly placed on a tarp, and she wondered what they were planning to do with them. She couldn't make out their words, but next thing she knew Haru was punching a watermelon into pieces. Suzu couldn't help but jump at the suddenness, and then she settled into a state of confusion. However, even though she was confused a part of her wanted to join them.

She placed her forehead against the glass watching their fun. Her amber eyes drifted to Haru's as he stared up at her and ate some watermelon. Everyone else was too preoccupied to notice their exchange. Before their gaze could continue for much longer she pushed herself away and listened faintly to the sound of their voices.

When things finally settled down, she couldn't help but peak into the living room. Suzu could see Momiji lying with a sleeping Hiro and Kisa, and he too looked ready to pass out. She quickly spun on her heels and walked towards one of the closets, trying to hurry before she was found out.

However, just as she was tugging down a blanket for them she heard her name being called. Quickly spinning, she saw Tohru with a large, kind smile right behind her.

"Are you cold, Suzu-san?" Tohru asked good-naturedly, and Suzu stood flustered.

"I-I needed to get something," she supplied as she shoved the blanket into Tohru's hands. Suzu hurried past Tohru and to the stairs, hoping the other didn't see how red her cheeks were.

It wasn't until Suzu was sitting on her bed that she realized she hadn't actually gotten anything to make her lie convincing; she had just left.

She flopped down and buried her head in her pillow as she let out a groan. How could she be so dumb?

* * *

When Suzu deemed it safe enough, she crept down the stairs. She was thirsty and was hoping to get some juice; however, as soon as she was down she saw Shigure enter.

He gave her a grin and made his way towards her. "Ah, Suzu-chan, how do you feel?"

Suzu eyed him with distrust. "Alright."

Shigure just chuckled though it was obvious she didn't like talking to him. "That's good. Anyway, I'm not here just to visit. I've got some news." With that he went towards the living room, giving Suzu a gesture to follow as he did.

She trailed a few paces behind him, and once the two were in the living room she leaned against one of the walls. Shigure, once again, announced he had news, and Tohru dutifully woke up Momiji and the two younger zodiac members.

"Akito is here," Shigure said bluntly, and as soon as the name passed his lips, Suzu couldn't help but glare. Her throat felt tight at the memories that arose.

She hated Akito.

"Akito-san has come here…?" Tohru wondered.

"Yeah, only just arrived, it seems."

Momiji was rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "Eh? Is Akito-san staying the night?"

Suzu paid little attention as the conversation went on. She didn't understand why Shigure even thought it was necessary to tell her this news. It wasn't like she was going to be visiting Akito like the others.

Just as Haru was making his way inside, Suzu decided to leave and head back to her room. She never should have come down for a drink.

It wasn't long before Suzu could smell food from her room. She didn't really want to leave her sanctuary, but at the same time, she was hungry.

Deciding to take the risk, she made her way down the stairs and into the living room just as Tohru and Kyo were setting up their food.

Tohru quickly stood tall and made her way to Suzu. "Eh? Suzu-san aren't you supposed to be with Akito-san?"

Suzu surmised that Akito had requested the presence of the zodiac members. She internally rolled her eyes at Akito's childishness. Looking past Tohru, she saw Kyo watching her with interest, probably wondering if she was going to spill the beans. "No," she said simply as her eyes relocated to Tohru.

Tohru didn't look pleased with the answer, but Kyo cut in before she could ask anything else. "Do you want to join us, Su?"

She hummed as she thought it over. Suzu enjoyed Kyo's company and she found herself not hating Tohru. Plus she needed some food in her and whatever Tohru had made smelled delicious. "Sure, what are we having?"

Suzu followed Tohru into the kitchen and watched as the other girl prepared her a plate. "Pancakes! Kyo's never had them before."

Suzu accepted the plate she was handed, and then she made her was to the small table. "Well, that makes two of us."

"You too, Suzu-san?"

Suzu shrugged as she sat. "I've lived a…sheltered life."

The three gave thanks for the food and then began to dig in. Suzu couldn't help but let out a small moan as she chewed her pancake piece.

Looking up, she saw Tohru with an excited smile and Kyo looked pleased as well. Suzu couldn't help but smile genuinely as she continued to eat, ignoring the two teens.

She was enjoying herself, and she didn't want to ruin it by trying to act cold.

Besides, she deserved a break every once in a while.

Before long their plates were cleaned and the sun was setting.

"Everyone isn't back yet," Tohru said sadly while looking towards the sky.

"They're probably eating there," Kyo explained, and Suzu externally rolled her eyes this time. Of course Akito was being selfish, no surprise there. "Let's cook the rest and eat it."

Suzu didn't think she could eat anymore, but she was amused by Kyo's input and Tohru's exaggerated reaction to it.

"W-We shouldn't!" Then she held up a finger with a look of realization on her face. "That's right. Could we call them?"

Kyo looked at her with a deadpan expression. "Do you remember the number? I don't…."

Tohru turned towards Suzu with an almost desperate expression. Suzu rested her chin on her palm. "Never learned it."

Tohru stood from her spot. "Well, as a last resort I'll go and take a look."

"What good will that do?" Kyo tried to reason, but Tohru was already making her way outside. "Hey…" he called, but there was no stopping the outsider.

Suzu just watched her walk off, watched the way her shoulders seemed to deflate, and she surmised that Tohru wasn't just going to look for a house.

"How have you been feeling?" Kyo asked once Tohru was out of sight and a silence had fallen over the two cursed teens.

Suzu hummed as she glanced over to him. "Alright."

His eyes narrowed in slight disbelief. "Really?"

She rolled her eyes and her lips tugged up into a small smirk. "You don't believe me?"

"Should I? You're always putting up a front, Su," Kyo's expression went from annoyed to sad. "If there's anyone who'd get it, it's me."

"What I have is nothing compared to your curse," she told him truthfully. Perhaps when she was young and afraid of death she had thought their fates the same, but now she knew the truth.

Kyo's curse was much worse than hers.

With an expression of anger and pain, Kyo practically yelled, "You're dying!"

Suzu let out a solemn sigh. "We're all dying, Kyo. Every day we're closer to death. My days are just…fewer than most people's."

"It's not right," he ground out, his jaw tense and his fists clenched on his lap.

Suzu stood from her spot, and she left Kyo in the living room with the words, "But it's what is."

And there was no changing it.


	3. Changes made

Disclaimer: I don't own FB

* * *

Akito had called for the zodiac members again, and Suzu was napping in her room.

It was surprising when she found herself being awakened. No one usually bothered her but one person.

"Hatori…" Suzu said, not bothering to open her eyes.

She felt someone sit beside her. "How are you feeling?"

Suzu groaned internally; she was being asked that question much too frequently. Opening her eyes tiredly, she resisted the urge to say alright again. Hatori was her doctor meaning she shouldn't keep anything from him.

"Drowsy, though no more than usual, and a little achey."

"And you haven't gotten sick since your last checkup?"

Suzu slid herself up so she was against her headboard, and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she thought. Hatori usually swung by once a month, more often if she grew sick. However, she had actually been feeling alright. "Nope. Things have been pretty good."

Even though she'd said no, Hatori pressed a hand to her forehead. Part of her thought he was doing it simply because of the physical contact. He wanted to comfort her in some way, but he needed to make it seem as though it was purely professional.

"You know, you're well enough to attend school." Suzu's face scrunched in distaste. "If you'd like," Hatori added with a small smile.

Suzu didn't like the idea of being around so many people, and with her weak constitution, it wasn't just the opposite sex she had to worry about. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Then how about just moving back, you'd be closer to Haru, Kyo, and Honda Tohru."

Suzu snorted. "What makes you think I'm interested in Honda Tohru?"

Hatori shrugged. "She just has a way with pulling us in."

Suzu hummed. She could definitely see that. All of the zodiac members seemed to love her but Akito, of course. Being closer to the conflict might be for the best. "And where would I stay. I'm not exactly welcome at the Sohma estate."

Hatori's smile seemed to widen, and Suzu resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He thought he'd gotten her, but she could still say no. "There's Shigure's."

Shigure had three other teens living with him. "I don't think he has the room."

Hatori checked his watch and then stood. "I'll ask him about it."

"This is still all just a maybe, Hatori-san," Suzu reminded him before he left her room.

He turned back towards her. "I'll take a maybe."

Yeah, he definitely thought he had her.

Shortly after Hatori's departure, Suzu decided to grab a bite to eat.

As she was throwing and catching the apple in the air, she walked through the house. No one was around. She threw herself onto the sofa and began to eat; looking out the sliding glass doors, she wondered where Kyo and Tohru had run off to.

Suzu had noticed something between Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki, though she couldn't exactly place what. It wasn't as though she had much people experience. However, the two seemed quite…invested in Tohru. Affection, perhaps?

It didn't really matter to Suzu, and if she did move back to the city, she'd have time to figure it all out.

Moving back, huh?

She'd had to blackmail Akito just to get here. Was it really the best idea to go back?

Hatori was right though; she'd be closer to Haru, Kyo, Tohru, and everyone else. While it might be more tiring for her, it also meant she'd be closer to Akito.

The game had changed with the introduction of Honda Tohru. Akito seemed more…agitated, which made them all the more dangerous. It might be a good idea for Suzu to get close with Tohru, the only other person who could truly go against Akito.

Suzu stood suddenly, and made her way to the trash to throw away her apple core. She needed to talk to someone about this, but she didn't have anyone. She supposed she could talk to Haru, but he was with Akito.

Deciding a walk might do her good, Suzu made her way to the door and slid on her shoes. She didn't do the walking thing often, but she felt antsy. Her thoughts were too loud; there was no way she'd be able to read or nap.

Her thoughts revolved around moving back. Everything in her seemed to point towards yes, but there was one thing holding her back.

Fear.

She was afraid.

Sure, Suzu knew Akito's biggest secret, but would that be enough to take the god on? Akito was capable of killing Suzu, they almost had so many times. Would one secret keep her safe?

There was also the issue of the others. Suzu made it her job to stay away from them, but going back would mean living with three of them and the outsider that seemed to be loved by all of them. Suzu doubted she'd be able to completely keep her distance, doubted she'd be able to maintain her cold disposition the entire time.

Going back threatened to destroy everything Suzu had worked for, but going back made it easier to watch Akito.

Shouts drew her attention, and looking up, Suzu could see everyone having fun on the beach. She leaned against the railing as she watched them. Haru was off to the side, but still looked as though he was having fun.

Now might be a good time to get his help; he looked free, after all.

"Haru!" she yelled, drawing Haru and everyone else's attention.

Her face remained blank as people looked at her with surprise. Before anyone could say or question anything, she gestured for Haru to come to her, and then she pushed herself from the railing.

She stuffed her hands in her sweatpants pockets as she waited for him. When she heard his footsteps, her eyes flickered to the side to meet his.

He looked both happy and confused about being called out.

"Mind taking a walk with me?"

He raised a hand and messed with her hair, a fond smile on his face. She knew his answer, and the two began to take off towards the forest.

"What's up?" he asked once they were well submerged.

"Hatori suggested I move back."

She watched him raise a brow in interest. "Are you?"

"I…" she trailed off, trying to find the right words. "Being here is comfortable and safe, you know, but things are changing."

"Changing?"

Suzu let out a sigh. "Honda Tohru shook things up, and Akito seems more…aggressive."

"I think he's just afraid…of Tohru."

Her hands exited from her pockets as she began to gesture with her words. "I get it, I do, but he still worries me."

"So, what, you'd be coming back to protect us?" Suzu could hear the disbelief in his voice, and Suzu knew how ridiculous it sounded. Her, the sick dying kid, was going to protect them? Doubtful.

"I just think I'd be for the best if I was closer. Besides, with things changing, I feel like I should change a bit too."

She could hear Haru hum from beside her. "Well, it sounds like you've already made up your mind."

Suzu scratched at her cheek nervously. "Yeah, I'm just…"

"Scared?" Haru mussed up her hair some more, and once she could look up, she saw a fond smile on his face. "Like you've said, things are changing, and you moving back sounds like it'll be a change for the better."

Soon the pair was at the house, but before entering, Haru asked, "Where are you staying?"

Suzu opened the front door and tapped off her shoes. "Ah, Hatori thinks I could stay with Shigure even though his place is packed."

Haru took off his shoes as well, and then bent down to straighten them out. "I'm sure you could share a room with someone."

"Maybe Kyo," Suzu thought as they walked towards the living room.

"Probably Tohru though."

Suzu hummed in agreement. Usually people would share a room with someone of the same gender. "I guess that'd be okay, but I'd probably feel more comfortable with Kyo."

"Makes sense." Haru knew that Kyo and Suzu had once been quite close. They had a lot in common, after all.

Suzu fell onto the couch with a groan. "Hatori's going to be so smug when I tell him I'll move."

Haru let out a soft chuckle as he sat beside her, and Suzu could tell Haru was happy about her moving back as well.

No matter how much she tried to push him away, he always came back. It was both annoying and endearing.

Part of her hated that when she did die he'd be sad, but another part was glad that she had _someone_. It was selfish, wanting Haru close, but she deserved to be selfish every once in a while.

Right?

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't know why but to me it felt kinda...empty? I don't know.

I'd really love you hear what you all thought~


	4. Opposing Forces

Not gonna lie, I almost forgot that I needed to upload today, oops, but I made it~

Disclaimer: I only own Suzu

* * *

As Suzu was coming down the stairs, she could see Kyo and Shigure by the bottom of the stairs. Shigure had an easy smile on his face while Kyo looked annoyed.

"Kyo?" Suzu asked, confused as to where Shigure was taking him. It wasn't as if Akito would want the cat spirit's company.

"Ah, Suzu, I was just about to come up," Shigure greeted, his smile growing slightly.

Suzu raised a brow as she paused on the bottom step and crossed her arms. "Why?"

"It seems Akito has requested you and Kyo's presence today."

She couldn't help the snort of amusement in response to Shigure's explanation. Not only did Akito want Kyo, but they wanted Suzu as well. That was hilarious. She looked towards Kyo for confirmation, and he gave her a subtle head nod. She didn't want to see Akito, but she did need to talk to Hatori and Shigure. "Sure."

Kyo and Shigure both seemed surprised as she pushed past them and shoved on some shoes. She didn't wait for them as she began to make her way towards the other house. Suzu knew the way, though she didn't go there often.

"I'll be with Hatori," she called back, earning a nod from Shigure before she entered the house.

On her way she passed by Yuki who looked ready to stop her and ask questions, but Suzu simply brushed past him with a simple wave. She figured Hatori would be in one of the outer rooms since he still smoked, a stupid habit she wished he'd drop.

Rounding a corner she could see the other zodiac members. Haru was sitting with Kisa napping in his lap and Hiro resting on his shoulder. Momiji was there as well, and he was the one to notice Suzu, who'd paused at the sight.

"Su-chan? What are you doing here?"

Suzu awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck as she earned looks from both Momiji and Haru. "Ah, well, Akito sent for Kyo and I."

Haru raised a curious brow. "And you came?"

She shrugged. "I needed to talk to Hatori…about the thing we discussed."

Momiji looked between Haru and Suzu in confusion, but then jumped up. "I'll take you to him."

Before she could say otherwise, Momiji was walking off. Suzu reluctantly followed after him, staying a few paces behind the blonde.

When they reached the door, Momiji gave her a reassuring smile, but she could see the underlying fear. He was afraid of her, always afraid, and it always ruined her.

She tore her gaze away and slid the door open. Suzu didn't give her thanks as she stepped and separated herself from the rabbit. Hatori was giving her a quizzical expression, and he closed the book he'd been perusing.

"I didn't think you'd come."

Suzu shrugged and took the seat across from him. "I thought I'd let you know that I'll move back."

Just like she'd predicted, he looked a bit smug but mostly pleased. "Wonderful, will you be transferring to the school as well?"

"Let's not get crazy here, Hatori-san."

He chuckled causing Suzu to smirk in return, though her expression dropped as the door slid open to reveal Shigure. "Oh, and what's going on in here?"

Hatori rested his book on the chair's arm. "Suzu has decided to move back."

"Well, you did say she would," Shigure jested, earning an eye roll from Suzu and a shrug from Hatori. Shigure rested himself on the empty chair arm by Hatori's side. "I'm sure Tohru will be thrilled."

Suzu only hummed in reply before standing from her seat. "Great, now that that's taken care of, I'm heading back."

Shigure raised a brow, smile still on his face. "Not visiting Akito?"

Suzu could tell he didn't care either way, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. "Maybe when they're not being so childish," she spun, sliding the door open as she did, and let out a condescending laugh, "Oh, wait, that'll never happen." She stepped out and slide the door shut.

Peering to the side, she could see Yuki standing not too far off. "Suzu-"

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, Yuki," she interrupted and took off, though he was soon right by her side.

"Are you really moving back?"

Suzu shrugged nonchalantly as they walked back towards the entrance. "If that's what you heard, then it's probably true."

"Suzu!" Yuki said in a warning tone and grabbed onto her arm. She subdued a wince and turned to shoot him a glare. "If you do anything to hurt Honda-san-"

She tore her arm from his grasp. "That's just rich considering there's a kid a few rooms over with a god-complex that's actively trying to hurt her," she retorted harshly, her voice not at all as loud as one would expect. "But, oh, that's right, you can't say any of this to them," she said with a sharp laugh, earning a glare from Yuki. "If anything, you should be asking me for help."

"Help?"

Suzu stood tall, arms outstretched beside her. "How do you think I came to stay at such a nice place? Surely it wasn't out of the kindness of Akito's heart."

Yuki furrowed his brows. "You have leverage," he whispered, a look of realization on his face. "What is it?"

Suzu shot him a sly smirk and let her arms fall, one coming to rest on her hip. "I'm afraid there's no merit in telling you." More like, she'd surely be killed if she told Akito's favorite toy.

"You're a lot more cunning than I thought," Yuki told her with a disapproving look.

Suzu shrugged off the insult, smirk not even faltering. "You've gotta be if you wanna survive, even more so if you wanna win."

"Win?" Yuki asked while crossing his arms.

Suzu simply waved away his question and then began taking off again. "Pleasure talking to you, Yuki~."

* * *

Suzu was still pretty angry at Yuki, like, the nerve of that guy!

She'd paced…a lot, and when she wasn't pacing she was reorganizing things: clothes, books, knick-knacks, everything. By the time night rolled around she was exhausted, her body ached more than usual, and she hadn't eaten dinner…or anything really.

Running a hand threw her hair was even a struggle.

She felt sick in every sense of the word.

Suzu shouldn't have gotten angry at Yuki, she shouldn't have said those things. She shouldn't have pushed herself. She shouldn't have forgone eating.

She was just a terrible mess.

Exiting her room with the intent of going to the bathroom, she could just see Tohru going downstairs. She paid it no mind as she walked across the hall.

Once bathroom business was done, she decided to eat a little something. Suzu knew she shouldn't eat right before bed, but she decided to risk it.

Walking through the living room, she turned to look outside and paused. Akito was hanging off of Kureno with Tohru across from them in her pajamas. Akito was walking closer, and Suzu was sliding open the door.

It was raining and cold, her feet were bare, but she couldn't feel any of it as she yelled that devil's name. "Akito!"

They shot her a disgusted look, and then ignored her to whisper one more thing in Tohru's ear.

Suzu was there in an instant, and she pushed Akito away.

Kureno caught them with ease but looked worried over the situation, and Akito let out a screech. "Don't touch me, you sick beast!"

"Then stay away from her," Suzu pushed back just as forcefully, not backing down to the god.

To Suzu's surprise Akito laughed. "Sure, protect that disgusting girl, but remember," Akito flashed a crazy grin, "you won't be around for long."

Suzu watched the two walk off, glare still on her face until they were out of sight. Then she spun to Tohru, feeling woozy at the quick action.

Tohru seemed to deflate, falling to the ground in a daze, and Suzu followed her down, lifting her head to inspect her scratched cheek. It wasn't too bad; Hatori would have no problem patching her up.

Hatori, right.

Suzu pushed herself up, vision blackening as she did.

She needed to get Hatori and Shigure; they could help Tohru. Tohru needed them.

Suzu tried to move but everything ached; she was panting heavily, vision fading.

Frustration welled up inside her as she held her head in her hands.

This couldn't be happening.

She needed to….

Tohru needed help….

Help….

"Suzu!"

* * *

Waking up was a terrible experience, and not just because Suzu had just broken her fever. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw Haru watching her with a disapproving frown.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Done what? Suzu couldn't really remember what had happened. She closed her eyes again with a sigh. Yuki had been annoying, she overworked herself, and then….

Akito.

Suzu shifted onto her back and pushed her hair out of her face. "Honda Tohru's alright?" Haru hummed in confirmation, and peering over at him, she could see he was angry. She looked away with a roll of her eyes. "Don't get all huffy. What was I supposed to do?"

"Momiji was getting the adults. There was no reason to put your health at risk."

Suzu pushed herself into a sitting position, knocking away Haru's hands that tried to help. "I can go against Akito-"

"Right, and you're going to protect us," Haru cut in sarcastically as he sat back down, earning a glare from Suzu.

"Um," a voice Suzu could easily place as Tohru's cut in.

Suzu began to push Haru away from her. "Come in, Honda Tohru. Haru was just leaving." She ignored his huff, focusing only on Tohru. "I'm sure no one's answered your questions."

Tohru nervously walked further into the room. "Oh, uh, right. They said I should wait for you to explain it."

Suzu hummed in understanding and then waited for Haru to leave, which he eventually did with a resigned sigh. She pulled her legs closer to herself and crossed them in front of her under the multiple blankets, and then she gestured for Tohru to take a seat across from her.

"H-How are you feeling?"

She seemed nervous, and Suzu tilted her head slightly. "I'm fine. Are _you_ alright?"

Tohru seemed surprised by the question, and then Suzu remembered she was the type to always care for others before herself. Suzu hadn't even realized that they had that in common. "I'm…okay."

Suzu raised a brow. Tohru wasn't being completely honest, no surprise there. "Honda Tohru, may I ask something of you?"

"I'll do whatever I can, Suzu-san," Tohru replied with much more confidence than before.

Suzu took a moment, staring down the other as she thought of how to phrase her request. There was no best way until Tohru knew the details of Suzu's curse. With a sigh she pushed aside her question for a moment. "You saw me, correct, my other form."

Tohru seemed shocked by the change in conversation but answered after a few seconds. "You turned into a fox, but I've never heard about a fox in the zodiac story."

"The zodiac curse involves all the animals and god celebrating forever, you know this right?" Tohru gave a nod so Suzu continued, "Well, the fox was a trickster, no surprise there. They played pranks on the other animals, the rabbit most of the time, but these pranks weren't as funny as the fox thought. The other animals hated the fox, and if they didn't hate them, they were afraid of them."

A look of understanding came upon her face. "That's why you said they hated you…when we first met?"

"Ding ding ding," she jested, setting her elbows on her thighs and then resting on her right palm. "The zodiac animals and the cat have a special place with God because they were invited to the celebration. That's one of the reasons they can't go against Akito. However, the fox is under a different curse in which it must watch the joy of the other animals and god until the celebration comes to a close."

Tohru's expression fell the further Suzu explained. "That's so sad."

Suzu shrugged as she watched the other's tearful appearance. "Well, no point in crying over it now." Tohru nodded hesitant and wiped at her eyes. Suzu gave her a moment before rounding back to her request. "Now that you know the story," _or most of it,_ Suzu thought to herself before continuing, "I need to ask for your help."

"Help with what?"

Suzu leaned in close and beckoned Tohru to do the same before whispering, "I need you to help me break the zodiac curse.

* * *

Finally we know the main part of Suzu's curse; there's still more, but don't worry, we'll get there.

I didn't want to just add another animal to the original curse; so, I figured tacking on a new curse that intertwines with the original would be perfect. Do let me know what you think of the curse so far~

See ya next week!


	5. Moving in

Disclaimer: I only own Suzu

* * *

Suzu was healed, she was moving, she was teaming up with Tohru, she was…doing a lot. Who knew a simple summer vacation would be the catalyst for so much change?

"Nervous?"

Looking up, Suzu locked eyes with Hatori in the review mirror before he focused on the road again. It had been a couple days since the others had left and Suzu was finally ready to move in with Shigure.

"No need to be nervous, my angel," Ayame's voice rang out loudly as he spun to look at Suzu with an excited grin. Suzu rolled her eyes at the nickname but gave him a small smile in return. Ayame always seemed to brighten her mood, though he could be a bit taxing at times. "But if you need comfort, I would be happy to hold you within my arms!"

With ease, Hatori reached over and flicked the light grey haired man's ear, earning a cry of pain. "Calm down."

Suzu giggled at the exchange as she turned to watch the trees through her window, not noticing the pleased looks of the older zodiac members.

When they finally arrived, Suzu was feeling a bit drowsy and anxious. Even if she tried to nap, she probably wouldn't be able to.

Hatori carried her two bags while Ayame had one that he'd told Suzu was a surprise for her. Hatori looked ready to knock, but Ayame forwent to action and instead just slid open the door. "We're here!" he called out.

Suzu was hidden behind the two men, but she could hear people approaching.

"I didn't realize you'd be coming too, Aya," she could hear Shigure say.

Ayame was quick to retort, "Of course I would help my angel move." More footsteps. "Ah, Yuki!" Ayame shouted before rushing forward in an attempt to hold his brother, "Give your brother a hug!"

Yuki looked past Ayame to Suzu with a confused look, though he didn't get to say anything before Tohru and Kyo entered the small hallway as well.

"Ah Kyo, why don't you help Suzu with her bags," Shigure suggested, and Suzu didn't expect him to agree so easily. Kyo took the bags from Hatori, gave Suzu a small smile, and then was gone.

Tohru approached Suzu and Hatori who had yet to formally enter the house and gestured for them to come in. "Why don't I make some tea."

Suzu nodded silently before taking off her shoes and entering, Hatori right behind. Ayame seemed to have calmed down as well as they all walked and sat at the table, or at least most of them did. Yuki was still standing off to the side and Tohru was making the tea.

"I didn't know you were so close to Suzu, Brother."

Ayame, who had sat beside Suzu, swung his arm around her shoulder. "She is our beloved cousin, Yuki."

"Cousin?" Tohru questioned as she placed the tea set on the table.

"Ah, yes. Our mother and Suzu's were sisters."

Tohru looked amazed at the information, though she continued to hand out tea. "I had no idea."

Suzu accepted her cup with thanks. "Their mother doesn't much care for me," she gave a light shrug, "For curse reasons and all that."

With a frown, Tohru sat back and held her own cup in her hands. "That's terrible."

"Hey, Su, I put all your stuff in Tohru's room," Kyo explained as he descended the stairs, helping to break up the tense atmosphere in the living area. He plopped himself beside Tohru and rested on his hands placed behind him.

"Thanks Kyon-kichi."

Suzu's use of Ayame's nickname caused Kyo to let out a loud groan. "Please, not you too." There were a couple of chuckles among the table.

With a clap of her hands a now smiling Tohru asked, "Will you two be staying for dinner?"

Hatori set his cup on the table, already drained. "Actually, I must be leaving."

"I'm afraid I must as well, but first my gift," Ayame placed the bag that had been next to him in Suzu's lap.

She gave Ayame an exasperated look, but he merely gestured for her to dig in. She pulled out the first item, which was a black Chinese styled dress with bronze flowers and detailing across it. She knew the style was Yuki and Ayame's thing, but she'd never taken to the clothing, though she did admit some of the outfits were quite beautiful like the one she was holding. The top seemed fitted with quarter length sleeves, but the skirt was much looser and would probably reach to her knees. Ayame took the dress from her, and she reached in for the other item. It was a high collared jacket, same style, with a black patterned base. It had golden clasps and designs along the waist and the bottom of the sleeves. It seemed a bit long and would probably reach to her thigh.

She set the empty bag beside her and held the jacket to her. These clothes seemed like just ordinary gifts, but Suzu knew what Ayame was saying. She was here, with family, and he was going to make sure she knew that. It was like he was making it clear to the world through fashion that Suzu was his family.

"Careful, Angel, you don't want to wrinkle it," Ayame warned, drawing her from her thoughts.

Suzu relaxed her hold on the jacket and let it rest softly on her lap. "Thanks, Aya."

He gave her a genuine smile that just screamed affection before taking the jacket and folding it and placing it on top of the folded dress. He set both items carefully on the table. "I expect to see you wearing them." Suzu nodded in understanding, and then Ayame stood up with Hatori, grin back on his face. "Now then, we best be off." He approached Yuki and opened his arms for the other. "Give your brother a goodbye hug, Yuki!"

Yuki rolled his eyes, but Suzu didn't really pay attention. She had edged over and was running her fingers along the material. The clothes were very nice, nicer than anything she owned, and knowing Ayame, he'd probably made them from scratch. She hid her small smile in her palm that held her up as she admired the detailing

"Suzu," Shigure's voice cut off her thoughts, and looking to him, she could see an amused spark in his eyes. "Aya got you some nice clothing."

She hummed, sitting up straighter and crossing her arms in front of her. "Yes, it was very kind of him."

Suzu didn't like the look in his eyes, like he knew what she'd been thinking, what Ayame's intent had been and found it funny or perhaps cute.

Glancing about the room, she realized the other three had left. The cups were all gone to so perhaps all of them, or just some, had cleaned up. She also didn't know how long she'd zoned out; they could just be seeing Ayame and Hatori out, something she should have done but it was too late to do anything about it now.

Tohru came back from the direction of where she'd gotten tea, so kitchen, and gave Suzu a kind smile. "So, Suzu, what is your favourite food? I'll make it for dinner."

Suzu's expression shifted in to one of contemplation. She had never decided on a favorite food, but she had the feeling if she told Tohru such she'd either get sad or insist there must be something, perhaps even both would happen. "Oh, I-uh, liked those pancakes you made."

Tohru's smile grew. "Alright, pancakes it is," and then she made her way back into the kitchen to perhaps get started.

Yuki came back from the front door looking expressionless, and Suzu guess he didn't really like how close she and Ayame seemed to be. Maybe he was jealous, that would be interesting, but Suzu figured he just really didn't like her yet. It was normal for the zodiac members to dislike her to an extent, but Yuki was a bit excessive. It could be because the rat was closest with god, but Suzu couldn't be sure.

Kyo was nowhere to be found, probably in the kitchen with Tohru.

So Suzu decided to get out of there and took her new clothes to her room. The door was open when she made it upstairs, and she could see Kyo had placed her bags at the foot of Tohru's rather large bed.

Tohru had been more than happy to share her room, even insisting that the two sleep together. At first, Suzu had been unsure, but seeing the size, her worries were pushed aside.

She wasn't sure where to put her things so she decided not to unpack. Suzu just gently placed the clothing on the bed and then left. Shigure wasn't at the table anymore, and walking into the kitchen, Suzu saw Tohru and the two boys.

"Dinner will be in a few hours, do you want a snack while you wait?"

Suzu held her hands behind her back, feeling a bit uncomfortable in the domestic situation. "Uh, no, I'm okay. I was going to start unpacking, but I don't know where to put my stuff."

"Oh, well, I can come up and help you if you'd like," Tohru responded in a nurturing tone, and Suzu was starting to see why the other zodiac members took to her.

"Only if you don't mind."

Tohru waved away Suzu's hesitance and the two headed towards the yellow and pink room. Tohru wasted no time in getting started, taking Suzu's new clothes and hanging them in the small closet.

Suzu opened her bags and began to take her things out. She could see Tohru wanted to ask her something. Making sure the door was closed, Suzu resumed her activities while saying, "You can ask me anything."

The two had a tentative partnership. Tohru wanted to protect the others and break the curse, Suzu knew that. However, after asking for Tohru's help, Suzu hadn't gone into detail as to why she wanted to break the curse. She'd told the brunette her curse would last until the other ended, so maybe Tohru thought she was doing it for selfish reasons. That was fine with Suzu.

Suzu hadn't asked for help because she wanted to rid herself of the fox's curse; she didn't even know if ending the zodiac curse would end her own. She had asked for Tohru's help because unlike some people Suzu knew she couldn't do this on her own. Honestly, Suzu couldn't do much of anything; she could only provide information for Tohru.

Tohru was the key. It was such an easy thing to see. She could get even the most reluctant of zodiac members to love her, and while Suzu didn't know how to break the curse, it was undeniable that things had changed with Tohru's introduction to their story. Perhaps Tohru would change everything; so, Suzu would help however she could while trying to keep their relationship…professional.

"You said all the animals hated the fox, but you seem pretty close with some of the others."

It wasn't technically a question, but Suzu could see what Tohru wanted. "It wasn't as though I-the fox," she corrected, sometimes losing herself in her cursed animal, "picked on all the animals. They all have a basic dislike or distrust because God was upset with the fox's behavior, but that feeling may become more intense depending on the spirit. It's why Momiji is innately afraid of me, and maybe even why Yuki seems to distrust me so much."

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked as she helped Suzu place some of her clothing in an empty drawer.

"The rat was the first one to the banquet in the story, right? He's the closest to God." Tohru gave a small nod of understanding, but Suzu continued to explain, "I'm not completely sure though." She didn't want Tohru believing something that was only a theory.

"And what about you?" Tohru had paused as she asked the question, but Suzu remained silent. She had a feeling she knew what Tohru was asking, but she didn't really want to answer. "You act cold to the others, distant. How do you feel about them?"

Suzu took the question and ran with it in a different direction, trying to get Tohru to focus on the curses and not her. "The fox loved most of the animals. Pranks were their ways of showing affection. That's why the fox was so heartbroken when God told them about the other animal's complaints and then punished them with the curse," _it's also why I'm dying from the inside out._

Tohru didn't seem pleased with the answer, though Suzu didn't know if that was because she was sad again or because Suzu had intentionally not answered her actual question. However, she seemed to get the idea because she didn't ask again.

They weren't friends. There was no reason to make any of this personal.

Suzu was quite adamant to keep this from becoming personal.

* * *

At first I wasn't going to have Suzu be related to Ayame and Yuki, but their appearances are quite close so I figured why not. I know they look like their animal, but since Ayame's snake is a similar appearance to Yuki's mouse, that could be because they're related.

Do let me know what you thought of this chapter~


	6. Relations

This chapter is pretty short, but I think most Chime chapters will be since it's a pretty slow-paced, feelings, kind of story. So, sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I only own Suzu~

* * *

When Suzu woke up, everyone was already gone. Well, not everyone; Shigure was still around, but he mostly stayed to his office. Suzu ate the food Tohru had left her in silence, occasionally hearing Shigure mutter something to himself.

Honestly, it wasn't that different from the villa where she was left to her own devices.

She spent most of the day getting ahead of her study schedule. Suzu had never gone to school, being tutored when she was really young and eventually able to teach herself. Occasionally, she would have to seek help, but Hatori was always just a call away. It was pretty lax, but Suzu had always been ahead of her grade level, mostly due to boredom.

Hatori always gave her praise about her studies, but Suzu didn't much care. She wouldn't be able to do anything with the education anyway.

Much later, Suzu could hear a woman in the house; it wasn't hard considering her loud yelling. Suzu supposed she was a guest of Shigure's, but he didn't call her down for an introduction so Suzu tried her best to ignore them.

She definitely wasn't use to this noise while at the villa; it was keeping her from taking a nap, but it was almost comforting at the same time, realizing she wasn't so absolutely alone anymore. Being surrounded by chatter made things feel less empty, less gray, which she didn't really mind.

When things did finally calm down, Shigure called up the stairs for her. He didn't give a reason why she should come down, just her name, but she humored him nonetheless.

He was already sitting at their small table when she got down. Sitting across from him, she just raised a curious brow.

"How are you settling in?" he asked, which did nothing to sate her curiosity.

She didn't like Shigure; he wasn't cheerful in the same way Ayame was. Shigure always seemed to be hiding something, like he had some ulterior motive. Suzu also knew the close relationship between Shigure and Akito. Akito always clung to him like some annoying brat, which perhaps made Suzu dislike Shigure even more.

"I'm settling in fine," she retorted, cold to his pleasant.

Shigure chuckled before saying, "No need to be on edge. You're the fox here, not me."

Suzu couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Cute," she responded. Shigure may have years on her, but Suzu's never been one to play along to respecting one's elders just because they're older.

Ayame and sometimes even Hatori were always surprised that Shigure and Suzu didn't take to each other better. Their animals were related, just like Suzu's and Kyo's, after all. However, Hatori eventually began to say they didn't get along because of their similarities, and as much as it pained Suzu, she agreed. Shigure wore masks just like her and he planned and schemed. Suzu was pretty sure Tohru even being here was because of Shigure's desire, and seeing Tohru as the key to break the curse, Suzu couldn't help but wonder if that's what Shigure wanted too.

Shigure was fond of Akito, though; so, why exactly did he want to break the curse? Shigure just didn't seem to make any sense.

"How are your studies?"

"Same as ever." Then because she knew Shigure wasn't the one curious she added, "Hatori was concerned?"

Shigure gestured around as he said, "You know him, always worrying." He hid his hands back in his sleeves as he further explained, "You don't have any servants here to help."

"Just a house full of high-schoolers," she muttered, earning a laugh from him.

"That's what I said, but apparently you're very ahead."

She waved dismissively before leaning on her hand. "I'm not so ahead that I can't ask the others for help if I need it, plus Hatori is just a call away."

"And much closer than before," Shigure added, looking pleased with the discussion.

Hearing the door open, both turned toward the entryway. When Kyo turned the corner, he was quick to pause, confusion flooding his features. "Uh…I'm home?"

"Welcome home," Shigure and Suzu said in sync, causing the two to look upon one another, Shigure still amused and Suzu with a slight frown.

Kyo gestured between the two of them, "I know I shouldn't be so…surprised, but I never imagined _this_ ever happening."

Suzu stood from the table, guessing her short talk with Shigure was complete now that Kyo was home. "That makes two of us," she muttered, stretching as she stood fully.

Both left Shigure as they headed upstairs; Kyo went into his room and Suzu followed after him. She leaned against the doorframe while he changed into more casual attire.

"How's Shishou?"

Kyo turned towards her as he pulled on a shirt. "Good, are you going to visit him anytime soon? He'd probably like to see you again."

Suzu shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm pretty sure he only liked me because I was your friend."

"People do like you for you, ya know," Kyo tried to reassure her, but she waved the words aside.

She watched him fall onto his bed with an exasperated sigh, and tilted her head as she asked, "Tough practice?"

Hands behind his head, he flicked his gaze from her to the ceiling. "I'm going out with Kagura on Sunday." Suzu couldn't help the groan she let out. She'd never liked Kagura, always hated her reluctance to accept _all_ of Kyo even though she claimed to love him. Suzu saw everything and everyone for how they were. Kyo was part monster, Akito was the worst kind of person, Shigure had masks, and Kagura lied, even to herself.

"It'll be the last time."

Suzu noted his conviction, and felt the conversation had shifted from casual. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her, setting herself beside him on his bed. "And why's that?"

The two stared at each other for a long moment, and Suzu felt as though Kyo was looking for something. She was almost insulted that he thought he couldn't immediately trust her, but pushed the feeling aside. It had been a long time since they'd been close. Eventually, he seemed to find what he wanted because he looked towards the ceiling and said, "I won't ever return her feelings."

She couldn't help but raise a brow. Falling back beside him, she let out an understanding hum. Suzu wondered how he could be so sure, but deemed the question unimportant. If that's what Kyo thought, then that was it. It wasn't as though Suzu could or would convince him that anything could bring about change. Honestly, Suzu was happy for him, mostly because she didn't like Kagure, but also because it felt as though things were changing for the better. The members of the curse always seemed so stagnant. People always acted how the acted, but Tohru really seemed to be making things different.

The curses were all about remaining the same forever, but now things were changing. If that wasn't some sign that they could and should be broken, then Suzu didn't know what else could possibly qualify.

Hearing the voices of Yuki and Tohru, Kyo was the first to get up. Suzu followed lazily after, but instead of following him down the stairs she went to her and Tohru's room. Kyo sent her an inquisitive look, but she only yawned in response and gave him a wave.

She flopped onto her own bed that she shared with the outsider tiredly. Lying with Kyo, just listening to his breaths, had made her sleepy. Vaguely she remembered some of the times she'd rest and even sleep with Kyo, sometimes the same bed, sometimes on his lap. Kyo had just always been a comforting and even calming presence for her. A little ironic since he was also always so loud and fiery.

Suzu could hear them all downstairs, but instead of joining, she just tried to ignore them. She was pretty good at being able to sleep whenever, but she'd always been a light sleeper. With how much she slept it made some sense as to why.

She knew she probably shouldn't be napping so close to actual night, and Suzu was pretty sure she wouldn't actually fall asleep. However, sometimes just resting was nice.

When the door opened behind her, Suzu didn't even move. She could hear Tohru putting some of her things away, and then the outsider came beside her, hovering slightly. Suzu knew the other had gone to see Shishou as well because of curse business, but Suzu didn't feel like getting into it now.

Later, when it was almost time to actually sleep, Suzu would ask Tohru about it, but for now she was fine to let Tohru think she was asleep.

Once Tohru left, Suzu shifted onto her front, her arms under her pillow, listening to the laughter downstairs and convincing herself she didn't want to join.


	7. To Need Saving

Disclaimer: I don't own FB

* * *

"Aren't you dressed up, going somewhere?" Shigure asked as Suzu came down the stairs, dressed in the coat Ayame had gotten her and black slacks.

It was the afternoon and everyone was seated together at the table, even Kyo, who hadn't left for his date with Kagura yet.

Everyone was staring at her, and Suzu felt mildly unsettled. "Just exploring a bit. I haven't left the house since I got here."

"Have fun," Shigure said.

"Be careful," Kyo added.

And Tohru gave her pause as she asked, "Will you be back in time for dinner?"

She gave Tohru a nod and the group a final wave before walking to the door to slide her shoes on. Suzu didn't have a destination in mind; it really was just idle strolling.

So far being back hadn't been as big of a change as she had first thought. Shigure hardly bothered her, and Yuki stayed away from her for the most part. The biggest changes came about due to Kyo and Tohru; Kyo was obviously trying to get close to her again, spending time with her and such, while Tohru tried to get to know her. It was clear Tohru felt the need to take care of people. The outsider seemed to constantly work to make Suzu feel included in their little family they'd made at Shigure's house. Tohru also worried about Suzu's health, even more now that Shigure had told her about Suzu's weak constitution, thankfully he'd left out the reason why.

Steps quiet on the sidewalk, Suzu clasped her hands behind her back.

None of the other zodiac members had been by to visit yet, but Suzu knew they often frequented Shigure's house. It wouldn't be difficult to stay away from them, but Haru was sure to seek her out. He was also still mad at her about the Akito thing back at the villa, so that reunion was sure to be fun. It was almost a bit annoying, his attitude. Haru wasn't her doctor, Hatori was; Haru should just back off.

She paused with a resigned sigh; Haru was determined to go against the curse in all ways possible. He wouldn't just back off, and honestly, Suzu didn't want him too. She was getting frustrated with him, sure, but he had become a constant, like Aya, Hatori, and Kyo. All important people she hadn't been able to keep out. Haru was just on the brink, on the edge of getting what he wanted, but Suzu pushed him away just enough to keep him there.

Letting him in completely, would definitely just cause him pain in the future. She didn't want that for anyone, but she knew Aya and Hatori would be able to handle it. Kyo, on the other hand…. If Suzu hadn't met him so early in her life, she wouldn't be as close to him, that's for sure.

Back then, before she had really felt or understood her fate, she just needed someone. Hatori was constantly wrapped around Akito's finger, and Ayame wasn't the same person he was now. So, Suzu had sought out refuge with Kyo, the other terribly cursed Sohma. When he wasn't with Kagura or Shishou, they would be together. She leaned on him, until the pain got worse and she was so close to death by Akito's hands.

Instinctually, a hand came to lightly touch her throat as she walked.

After that mess, Suzu had gotten her leverage and left. She cut ties with Kyo, not that he seemed to notice or care, probably because he still had Shishou, who Kyo had always seen as a father figure.

She knew every Sohma with the fox spirit died early in life, but it had never felt real until Akito almost killed her in a craze. Now that she'd had a taste, realized how cold it felt, she didn't want anyone to be attached to that pain.

Suzu just didn't want anyone to get hurt, which seemed easy enough. Most of the zodiac members couldn't stand her, or at least didn't care. Kyo had been a mistake, but she'd taken care of that.

She also did well enough to keep Haru at bay, not quite giving him what he wanted.

The problem was maintaining her distance, especially now that she was back. Tohru made the whole thing even worse due to her insistence to heal all cursed Sohma's.

The sound of laughing children tore Suzu from her thoughts. Without even realizing, she'd walked her way to a park. She could see a group of children crowding around one in the center. Suzu could pick up the name-calling, and the laughing she'd heard wasn't as playful as she'd first thought. Edging closer, she could make out orange hair that reminded her of Kisa. Due to some of the kids shifting around she realized that the hair didn't just remind her of Kisa, it was Kisa's. Some kids had cornered her in the park and were picking on her for whatever reason.

Suzu glanced around a bit, searching for some Sohma adult figure, she'd even settle for Momiji at this point, but with no one in sight, Suzu guessed Kisa was alone. Suzu had always just wanted to protect the zodiac members; she had just assumed Akito was the only threat.

Without a second thought, Suzu's expression fell into a glare as she made her way to the kids. "Oi, brats!" she called earning most of the kids' gazes, Kisa's included, and once Suzu was close enough, she wasn't afraid to push some kids aside to grab Kisa and place the tiger cub behind her. "Knock it off."

"We were just messing around," one of the girls protested, getting angry as well.

Suzu scoffed in disgust. "How about you get out of here and leave Kisa alone before I _mess_ with you."

Some of the kids seemed to take the threat seriously, as it should be taken, since Suzu wouldn't hesitate to beat some of these kids up, younger or not. While others just played it off, but took off all the same.

Once they were well enough away, Suzu turned to the younger girl and let out an annoyed huff. "You okay?"

Kisa just nodded silently, and Suzu let the matter go. If Kisa didn't want to be honest then that was fine.

"What were you doing out here alone anyway?" Kisa finally looked up towards her, teary eyed, but didn't say anything. Suzu raised a questioning brow, but let it quickly fall with a sigh. Bringing her hand up, she ran her fingers through the girl's hair, startling her but seeming to calm her as well. "It's okay now," she told Kisa in her most soothing voice, the girl relaxing even more.

"Kisa!" a boy shouted, and head turning slightly, Suzu could see Hiro running towards them with two crepes in his hands. "Are you okay?" he asked, probably noticing her obvious distress. Then he rounded on Suzu, sending her glare that didn't even faze her, Akito had given her worse. "What did you do?!"

Suzu hadn't even opened her mouth before Kisa jumped to her defense. "Suzu-san protected me."

She could still see the other's distrust and just shrugged. "Believe what you want, kid, just be careful in the park," she told them before giving them a wave and beginning to take off.

Once at the edge, she looked back towards the two as they conversed, each with a crepe in hand. Suzu had heard Kisa was having a hard time, but she seemed happier around Hiro. Hiro hadn't been in time to save her in the moment of torment, and he may be angry at himself for such a thing. However, he was there for her afterwards, and that was admirable, it was just as important.

Hiro was angry and pouty, but he seemed so sweet as well; Suzu couldn't help but think he was a bit like Kyo, bit of an attitude and harsh exterior with just fluff underneath. It was good to see Kisa and Hiro had each other, that they weren't alone. They were both so young, and sure they had the other Sohma's, but it wasn't the same as having a partner. Not that Suzu would know the feeling.

She had older zodiac members that looked after her, and Haru, who she kept on the edge of close, but there wasn't anyone who really _knew_ her. She seemed so passive and uncaring, and she didn't doubt she could be obvious in her affection for the other Sohma's. However, no one seemed to look deeper than that. They all seemed to think that she was fine dying, that she'd accepted it, come to terms.

But who really accepts death, especially one because of some dumb, ancient curse. How could she possibly be okay with that?

She accepted in the way that she probably wouldn't escape it, so why try and make connections, make a life, but she was still so angry.

Even if Akito hadn't tormented her when they were younger, Suzu probably would have still hated them. Akito-God was the reason she was going to die an unfair death. Even though it didn't seem to matter to her either way and even though she acted so indifferent towards the way her body was falling apart, she didn't want to die.

She didn't want to die….


	8. High and Low

Bam! I made it (barely).

Anyway this chapter is...*shrugs*. Honestly, this story kinda does it's own thing, but I hope it's not turning out terrible because of that.

Disclaimer: I only own Suzu

* * *

Suzu found herself going out again; she wasn't sure if moving had just shook her out of her lazy behavior or if she just wanted to get away from awkward conversations with Shigure. Probably the latter. Hatori would be pleased if he could see her now; he had always wanted her to be more active, saying it would be good for her as long as she didn't do too much. She figured he meant that in terms of her mental state, or maybe she was just putting words in his mouth.

Turning a corner, she immediately froze. It was a school day, right? As she pondered that she spun on her heels and made to go back the way she came, but her name was called. Suzu ignored it, re-turning the corner and looking for a place to hide; however, a body was thrown on top of hers, thankfully not fully, and she had to stop.

"It's rude to ignore someone, Suzu," the girl complained, getting off Suzu's back to enter her line of sight.

With a sigh, Suzu looked at the other. "Why aren't you at school, Kagura?"

Kagura shrugged, her stern expression turning a bit happier as she slapped a smile on her face. "I wanted to have some fun. What about you?"

Suzu raised a brow; she had a feeling Kagura wasn't being completely honest. A feeling backed up by Kyo's solemn attitude yesterday. "I don't go to school," she deadpanned, earning a playful shove from Kagura.

"Duh, I was asking what you were doing here."

She really did not want to be here right now. "Killing time," she responded dishonestly and then began to head off again. "Goodbye, Kagura."

However, before she could get far, her arm was grabbed and she was brought to another stop. "Hey, since we're out why don't we get lunch?"

Suzu had forgotten how forceful the other could be, probably since they hadn't interacted in a, thankfully, long time. Trying to pry herself from Kagura's strong grip, she worked up an excuse. "Shigure's expecting me back, so…."

"As if!" she responded with a laugh, beginning to not just hold Suzu but drag her too. "Everyone knows you two don't get along. Now come on, I'm hungry!"

With a resigned sigh, Suzu let herself be dragged away.

After settling into a diner booth, Suzu didn't pay Kagura much attention. If she was going to be forced to sit here, she may as well make the most of it and have a nice meal. She can distantly hear the other ranting about something, probably nothing knowing Kagura. It was like the girl just liked the sound of her own voice.

Suzu was doing a pretty good job of ignoring her, getting all the way until their food arrived before Kagura pulled both plates towards her.

"Hey," Suzu couldn't help but complain.

Kagura didn't even flinch at the cold tone as she smiled across the table. "You haven't been paying attention at all, Suzu!"

Suzu reached forward and pulled her sandwich to her. "How astute."

"At least try to have a bit of fun."

Suzu regarded her with a raised brow as she took her first bite, Kagura soon doing the same, and both watching each other as they chewed. Until finally Suzu could respond, "I don't think that's a possibility for either of us right now."

"Why?" Kagura asked simply, but before Suzu could just roll her eyes, she continued. "We can't have fun because I'm supposed to hate you?"

Her hands paused, leaving her food just before her mouth. Setting the meal back down, Suzu let out a sigh and fell back against her seat. She needed a moment to absorb what the other had said. The Sohmas didn't usual just say they were supposed to hate Suzu like that, most tried to ignore it, like Kyo and Haru. "Yes."

Kagura rolled her eyes at that, taking another bite of her food as she did. "You know, we don't have to let the curse control _everything_."

"Easy for you to say," Suzu couldn't help but say back coldly, glaring across the table.

Kagura's smile finally fell from her face as she looked at Suzu apologetically. "Sorry, but I still don't think I'm wrong. We're not our curse, not even you, Suzu."

"Our curse is a part of us," Suzu retorted sourly, not one for Kagura's typical disregard. "You can't just ignore the parts you don't like." They regarded each other with matching frowns, Suzu a bit more annoyed, until finally Suzu continued to eat again, trying her hardest to ignore the girl across from her. She'd been talking about Kagura and Kyo, and she really hoped Kagura understood that.

Considering the two had gone out just yesterday and Kagura had shut up, Suzu would say she succeeded.

After they had both finished and they'd paid for their portion of food, Kagura spoke up, "I did love him, you know…." Suzu looked up from her crossed arms towards Kagura, almost feeling sorry for her as she saw her broken expression. "I just couldn't love all of him."

Suzu took a moment, shooting her gaze out onto the street as Kagura looked towards her. She didn't like Kagura, but she wasn't one to beat someone when they're down. Besides wasn't there something about dying without regrets. "It's not about loving…that part of him, it's about understanding that it's there." She turned her gaze back to Kagura as she continued, "It'll probably always be there," _if Tohru couldn't break the curse,_ "and it can't just be ignored."

Kagura laughed, sad smile on her face. "So that's why you hate me."

"I don't hate you," Suzu responded, and it wasn't a lie. She hated some of the thing Kagura did, but her feelings were not strong enough to be hate. Suzu only hated one person. "I just don't like you very much."

Kagura laughed a bit more cheerfully this time, obviously finding amusement in Suzu's honesty. She made to stand, but Suzu didn't move to follow. "Well, we'll just have to change that, huh?" Suzu only raised a brow at this, partially dreading what Kagura was going to do. "Come on, let's go."

Suzu found herself being dragged from her seat and just let out a tired sigh. This couldn't be good.

* * *

Hours later Suzu found herself parting from Kagura. The brunette had dragged her shopping, picking out dresses for her, stockings when Suzu expressed that her legs got cold, and finally a pair of boots. Kagura had seemed pretty happy once they split, already insisting they hang out again, and Suzu was just tired.

With another huff, Suzu continued her way to Shigure's house. Kagura was seriously a handful, and Suzu still wasn't fond of her. However, she also didn't have much reason to dislike her now that her and Kyo had gotten themselves settled.

Now that she was thinking about it, Kagura was a bit like Momiji, not as ready to attack but both were high energy. Suzu could deal with high energy as long as it was at a distance and not for an extended period of time, not that she was planning on spending more time with Kagura or Momiji.

She brought a hand up to her temple as she walked, feeling a headache coming on. Hopefully she wouldn't get another fever. As long as she rested once she got to Shigure's she should be fine.

Seeing the building in sight, she let out a relieved sigh. She'd just throw her bags in her and Tohru's room and then take a nap; she would put them away later. Right now she just really needed some sleep.

However, before she could enter the house, she was met with a familiar face.

Great, another person she wasn't fond of, she mused as they caught each others gazes.

"So, you really did move out of your hole."

Suzu rolled her eyes. "How astute, Rin," she couldn't help but retort, earning a harsher glare from Rin.

As Rin moved closer, she crossed her arms. "I don't know why you thought moving back was a good idea, but just watch yourself."

Suzu instantly bristled, not liking Rin's tone. "Is that a threat?"

Rin just waved the question aside as she walked away, not saying another word. Suzu couldn't help but roll her eyes again as she watched Rin go, long black hair swaying behind her. Rin must have been talking to Shigure, probably about the curse. Like Suzu, Rin was trying to end it. The only reason Suzu even knew that was because Rin wasn't exactly subtle in her asking around, and Rin had thought Suzu might have some special knowledge since her curse was different but still intertwined.

Suzu had offered long turn help, telling Rin they could work together, but Rin hadn't wanted anything to do with her once Suzu said she had no new information. Rin really embodied the horse with how stubborn she could be.

With another sigh, Suzu made her way inside, ready for that nap even more so now.


	9. For the best

A shorter chapter that got sad even though I didn't plan for it to be sad. Oops...

Thanks to everyone checking out and supporting this story. It means a lot~~

Disclaimer: I only own Suzu

* * *

"Why are we here?" she asked, glancing around the restaurant they ate at.

She could hear him take a sip of his tea before he answered, "It's dinner time."

Looking at him with a deadpanned expression, she let out a loud sigh. "Don't patronize me."

He chuckled at that. "I figured it would be a treat after having to spend the day with me."

It wasn't so much spending time with Hatori that bothered her, something he definitely knew, it was being inside the Sohma residence. Walking in for her checkup, passing the help who just stared at her, and having the chance of seeing Akito again, all of it was tough. However, once she'd gotten inside with Hatori, had him check on her health and her studies, things got better, and she found herself enjoy the serenity Hatori seemed to surround himself with.

It was a nice change from Shigure's house.

"How are you settling in?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Alright," she answered simply, having nothing to really report on the matter. She hadn't had anymore conversations with just Shigure, she occasionally talked to Tohru and Kyo, and Yuki still didn't seem to trust or like her. She seemed to blend in pretty seamlessly with the four, not breaking the rhythm they had built over time.

However, Hatori seemed to think differently of the situation as he said, "I heard you've been going out more." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his pleased expression. "I even heard you and Kagura spent quite a bit of time together the other day."

This time she did roll her eyes. "I didn't have much of a choice."

Hatori let out a small chuckle at that. "She can be a bit… headstrong."

"More like an annoying pain," she muttered just loud enough for Hatori to hear.

"She seemed to enjoy herself. She even said she wouldn't mind doing it again soon," Hatori informed her, not that she cared. Suzu didn't plan to go out with Kagura again, something Hatori seemed to pick up on. "I think you two balance each other out nicely, you could be good friends if you gave it a chance."

Suzu couldn't help but think of Hatori with Ayame, how they fit together so well though they were different. However, Suzu wasn't Hatori, though she admired him greatly, and Kagura wasn't Ayame. She wouldn't be getting close to anyone, let alone Kagura.

"I don't think it'll happen again."

Hatori only hummed at this before saying, "You said the same thing about moving too."

She glared harshly at him, hating how smug he looked, like they had been playing a game of chess and he'd just won. Hatori seemed to be taking after Haru in terms of annoying her recently, which was a shame really, since she didn't hate their company.

"I think moving has had a positive impact on you," he said after a time.

Suzu scoffed at the comment. "Well, I think moving was a mistake."

"Why, because you're getting close with the others? That's not a bad thing, Suzu."

"It is," she retorted, expression tense.

Hatori looked almost sympathetic as he asked, "Why would that be bad?"

She didn't answer for a time because he knew, he had to know why. He had to get it. Suzu was doing what was best for everyone by staying away, keeping her distance, or trying to. Moving here had just messed up that plan.

Tearing her gaze away, she watched people walk by. That's what she wanted, to be normal, to get away from the Sohma curses and name. She just wanted to be able to walk down the street and not worry about passing out or running into some random guy. She wanted to have normal, everyday problems, not ones that lead back generations.

She wanted to go to school, become someone away from the fox spirit, have a life that meant something. Suzu wanted to _be_ someone, but she was going to die too soon. She didn't have the time, and if she tried it would only lead to pain, she'd leave too much behind. So she needed to have nothing. She needed to know that when, not if, she died, everyone could move on without a problem.

She needed to do that for everyone's benefit, even if that meant cutting herself off from people. So that's why she wouldn't go out with Kagura again, why she wouldn't try and patch things up with Haru, and why she wouldn't join the rhythm of Shigure's house but merely stand just on the outside.

She needed to protect them because God, Akito, hadn't been the God they deserved. The fox loved them, and Suzu liked to think she did too outside of the spirit's feelings because even though she didn't get along with all of them, she knew they were _good_ people. Even Rin, who was just getting desperate at this point.

They all deserved to win for once, and Suzu wasn't going to let her death become a loss. They didn't deserve any more losses.

"I know what I'm doing," she said as she just watched the people outside with a frown on her face; it was all she could muster.

As the silence stretched on, she thought she had brought an end to their exchange, that Hatori had nothing more to say. However, he just had to prove her wrong, as usual. "And what are you doing?"

Now he was just acting like some psychologist, even though he wasn't even that kind of doctor. She didn't look away from the window, though her lips did press together tightly at his question.

She let out a sigh as she glanced down, finally noticing that their things had been taken away, probably when she'd been lost in thought. Suzu didn't hesitate to stand, though Hatori didn't do the same as she finally looked down at him.

"I'm doing what's best," she said, finality in her tone, before she left him there.

They weren't that far from Shigure's; she could just walk back, and he surely knew the same as well. Once outside she passed by the window she'd just been looking out, and she could see him still sitting inside. With just a glance she could see his expression had become solemn as he stared at his interlocked hands on the table.

She'd upset him, or worried him, but it was fine. He had been the one to bring everything up, and now he had to accept the consequences.

However, even with that thought in mind as she walked, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She never liked hurting people, but that just seemed to be her purpose, her and the fox's.

Her and Hatori had been getting too close anyway, she mused. The distance this small dispute would bring would be for the best.

…For the best….

That's what she was doing, right?

Shaking her head slightly, she pushed that question aside. She was doing what was best; she had to be sure of that. She _was_ sure of that.

It just sucked that it had to hurt so much to work….


	10. The Right Thing

Hey, guys, I just want to give quick thanks to my wonderful reviewers (and Keelan I totally felt the same about Yuki and Rin. Also Hiro and Kisa have the be the cutest couple in Fb). You guys seriously make me smile, and I don't say thank you enough. Of course, every fav, follow, and just plain view means a lot as well, but I really love hearing you thoughts.

Anyway, now that that's out of the way lets get to this chapter (which is slightly longer than the others).

Disclaimer: I only own Suzu~~

* * *

"Kureno?" Suzu asked as Tohru shuffled about her room before bed.

Tohru paused in her nightly ritual to face Suzu, who had been reading beneath the covers. "Yes. Do you know much about him?"

Using her finger as a bookmark, Suzu tapped her book against her legs in thought. She knew _of_ Kureno, his name, his curse, the typical Sohma stuff really. "I've never talked with him, never even seem him, actually."

Tohru frowned at the news. "Nobody seems to know much about him."

"He's a bit before our time, maybe one of the older Sohma's would know, but I also don't think they'd tell you anything," Suzu replied with a shrug. "Why are you asking anyway?"

Tohru paused at this, as though collecting her thoughts. "No reason…I was just thinking about the curse, is all."

It was easy to see she was hiding something, but Suzu didn't pry. They were allowed their secrets, after all. She watched Tohru finish getting ready, a thoughtful look on the brunette's face. Placing her book off to the side, her and Tohru laid side by side in the large bed, the lights off and the house quiet.

"Hey, Suzu," Tohru asked after a time. Neither turned to the other as Suzu hummed, letting Tohru know she was awake. "Most of the zodiac members live in the main residence, right?"

Suzu did shift at that, watching as Tohru, eyes open, looked up towards the ceiling. "Yes," she answered simply, her own gaze turning upwards. She had a feeling that Tohru would be heading out tomorrow, and as Suzu lied awake, she wondered if she should join Tohru. It was always terrifying being in the main house, but Tohru would need help inside. To Suzu's knowledge, Tohru had only been there once with Hatori. Kureno was also off limits to most members, Akito's orders, so Tohru would have to stay hidden if she wanted to get to him.

Hearing the even breaths beside her, Suzu spent the night wondering if she'd have the courage to help the girl who obviously needed help. Suzu didn't know Tohru's reasons, but they seemed important to the girl. There was nothing in the quest for Suzu, but helping Tohru seemed like the right thing to do; besides, the brunette was helping Suzu break the curse, or trying to figure out _how_ , anyway.

Suzu always liked to think she was doing what was best, doing the _right_ thing, and wouldn't helping Tohru be just that?

Mind made up, she drifted off, anxious of the day to come.

* * *

"She what?!" Suzu asked, voice much more shrill than expected.

Kyo winced at the words, obviously not understanding why Suzu was so upset. "Tohru already left a little while ago. Why?"

Taking in a deep breath, Suzu relaxed at the news. She could still catch up if she hurried. Pulling on her coat, she made her way to the door. "I was supposed to go with her. She must have forgotten," and Suzu didn't need to see Kyo's face to know he didn't believe her. However, she didn't offer a better excuse before sliding on her shoes and leaving.

Walking towards the Sohma residence, Suzu let out a huff. There was no one to be angry at but herself; she'd been the one to oversleep, and Tohru had no idea Suzu was planning on coming along.

Suzu hadn't even been sure really, feeling her nerves spike up as soon as she'd opened her eyes. However, this was the right thing to do. Tohru never seemed to know when to ask for help, something becoming much clearer the longer Suzu stuck around. Suzu and Tohru held a lot of similarities; however, this had to be one of their differences. Tohru was much too stubborn, and Suzu couldn't help but be reminded of Rin. Both felt the need to take on tasks by themselves, though they had loving support. Suzu couldn't help but be driven a bit crazy by their reluctance, though maybe she was actually quite envious. Rin and Tohru both had those loved ones, and Suzu was forced to keep people at a distance because it was the right thing to do.

It was always about doing the _right_ thing...

Coming upon the property, Suzu paused by the corner. Looking towards the main gate, she let out another huff. She'd hoped to see Tohru there, trying to get in, but the path was empty. Suzu twisted at that, ready to head a different way. If she remembered correctly, Kyo had told her about an old hole in the wall. If she could find that, she'd be able to sneak in. When she found the opening, she crouched and pushed her way through. It was a bit of a tight fit, she was much bigger than before, after all, but she was able to get through without injury to herself or her coat.

Brushing off some dirt and running a hand through her hair, she began to creep towards Kureno's location. She didn't know exactly where his place was, but it was towards the back, she knew that much, at least. However, just because she knew Kureno's location, didn't mean Tohru would be there. The girl could be absolutely anywhere.

Suzu paused at the thought, taking a moment to lean against the perimeter wall with a groan. This sucked. Maybe she should have just stayed home after Tohru left. There was no way she'd be able to find the brunette if she was inside.

"Suzu."

Jumping at the voice, Suzu pushed herself from the wall and looked up to see Momiji coming closer. She tensed at the sight of him, not able to hold his gaze long. Suzu knew where Momiji lived, and she wasn't very close to it, not close enough for him to see her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, a sufficient distance away from her. No doubt from fear, she couldn't help but muse.

Crossing her arms, she wondered if Momiji would be able to help. Clearly the blonde cared for Tohru, but she didn't want him getting worried unnecessarily. However, she didn't have much choice but to ask for his help. "Looking for Tohru."

He brightened at Tohru's name, and Suzu took that as a good sign. "You came with her?"

"I-Well, I was _supposed to_ , but I overslept," she said with a shrug, light grimace on her face. "Have you seen her?"

Momiji stepped closer at this, and Suzu pushed herself against the wall, trying to maintain their distance. "She was looking for Kureno. I'm worried about her though."

Now Suzu understood why Momiji was away from his house and walking along the outer perimeter of the property. "You're following after her."

He looked at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't want her to get in trouble."

With a nod, Suzu forced herself away from the wall. It felt…odd, talking to Momiji this long, but she focused on the task at hand. "Lead the way."

Suzu couldn't help her gaze from shifting to him as they crept along. It was annoying, the warmth spreading through her, annoying because she didn't know if it was her own fondness towards Momiji or the fox's feelings towards the rabbit. The fox had always like the rabbit best, meaning it had terrorized the rabbit most, though it had never intended to hurt the rabbit. It wasn't difficult to see how the Sohma's were affected by the spirit they were paired with, but Suzu always felt as though the fox influenced her more. Perhaps that was because she'd never taken the time to build up her own sense of self. She had never seen the point in building a life, a personality when it was all just going to be taken away.

Was Suzu fond of Momiji, or was it all just the fox pushing its feelings forward?

There was no way to know unless the curse was broken, which meant she'd probably never know.

"Suzu," Momiji began, snapping her from her thoughts. "You said you overslept, but Tohru would never leave you behind if you were supposed to come with her…."

She raised a brow at his deduction skills, not because of its difficulty but because he took the time to think over what she'd said. He hadn't just taken her words at face value, though perhaps that was because he didn't want Suzu to hurt Tohru. Ignoring the sting in her heart, she said, "I knew Tohru would be dropping by. I figured I could tag along since she'd just refuse my company if I offered to help beforehand."

With a nod, Momiji looked forward once again, and Suzu let out a quiet, relieved sigh.

"We're here," Momiji said after a moment, and Suzu kept close to the building as Momiji peeked around the side. "I see her," he said, and Suzu watched him go from hiding along the edge to standing out in the open.

Trusting that Momiji knew what he was doing, Suzu approached the edge as well. Peeking around, her gaze met Kureno's, who looked surprised to see her. She could see Tohru just on the edge of her vision, making her way towards them, but Suzu couldn't take her eyes off Kureno. There was something…something off about him.

Usually when Suzu looked at any of the zodiac members, even Kyo, the fox felt a rush of love and self-loathing, but looking at Kureno hadn't provided such feelings.

Getting jostled, she looked away from him, or where he'd been standing, at least. Momiji and Tohru were looking at her in concern, and Suzu was quick to wave aside their worry. "Lost in thought…."

Momiji accepted the answer a lot quicker than Tohru, and soon they were all taking off towards Momiji's place again.

"What are you doing here, Suzu-san?" Tohru asked as they got closer and the risk of being seen diminished.

Suzu shrugged as she walked. "I had a feeling after last night that you'd come here."

"She was worried about you," Momiji added, looking at them with a playful smirk.

Suzu rolled her eyes but didn't deny the words. The Sohma residence was a dangerous place, especially for outsiders. Being worried was definitely justified.

"Thank you so much, Suzu-san," Tohru, gushed, hands clasped together as they walked, and Suzu couldn't help but roll her eyes again.

"I didn't do anything," she muttered, but that only egged Tohru on, causing the brunette to express her gratitude even more.

Thankfully, the group came upon Momiji's house, and Suzu stayed back as the two made their way inside. "Are you coming in?" Tohru asked, Momiji giving her a questioning look as well.

Suzu simply sat herself outside with a tired sigh. "I'll just wait here," she decided, not wanting to intrude on anything between them. Momiji seemed fond of Tohru; she didn't want to sour his experience by getting in the way.

Watching them head in, she leaned back on her hands. Besides, her mind was still going over seeing Kureno again.

She'd seen him at the villa, but emotions had definitely been high at the time. It was odd that the fox hadn't caused any emotion to flare up when they'd seen each other just now, but maybe that was just because the fox cared little about the rooster. They hadn't been necessarily close in the old tale. It was strange though…. If only she'd have met him before, face-to-face, perhaps then she'd have had an experience to compare this meeting to. There was no way to know if something was off, or if the fox would have reacted the same way whenever met with Kureno and the rooster.

Leaning forward, elbows balanced on her knees, she rubbed her forehead, feeling the beginnings of a headache, way too much excitement for one day, and way too many thoughts running through her head.

However, even with the ache, she couldn't help but be glad she came. Tohru looked so thankful, though Suzu hadn't done much to help. She knew for certain that coming had been the right thing to do. It had caused her some pain, sure, but the right thing seemed to have a tendency to do that in her life.


End file.
